Blood is thicker than water
by Sprout2012
Summary: What will happen when Al and Rose both fall for their best friend? Who will win him as their boyfriend? A Al, Rose and Scorpius two part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to NYSnowflake. I had started writing a story for her back in January for her birthday and I never finished it. To make it up to them I am dedicating this story to NYSnowflake.

It is a Scorpius/Albus quick two part story.

**Blood is thicker than water**

Harry had dealt with many arguments and disputes between the Weasley cousins and Potter children over the years. Ranging from small squabbles, to pointless arguments, and he had even stopped a few physical fights.

However this was the first real argument that he didn't think he could fix. An argument that appears to have ended a lifetime of friendship between Al and Rose.

No one saw it coming. All the adults joked and placed bets, upon seeing that Al, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy become the new 'golden trio'. However most of the adults were in agreement that something between Rose and Scorpius may develop one day. After all Rose and Al were related and the trio were very close.

The three best friends were now finishing the summer holidays and about to start their seventh and final year. Hermione had fretted that all this arguing and stress wasn't going to be beneficial to Rose and her ability to study for her NEWTs.

No one knew what had caused the fall out. Half way through the summer break Harry and Ron witnessed Rose punch Al in the nose and start screaming at him.

When questioned neither would say what or who started their fight. However from that day onwards, Rose and Al no longer spoke to each other or hung out, and had many more fights and arguments.

Not for the first time Harry found himself trying to plead with Al to tell him why the pair were fighting. He refused to say, only commenting that, "Rose needs a reality check and wake the fuck up."

Harry chastised him on his language and asked what would happen when they return to school. Adding it wasn't fair that Scorpius would now be stuck in the middle. Al had frozen at the mention of Scorpius, and Harry knew then that Scorpius was involved somehow.

"Al let me in. Talk to me. I won't take sides and I won't tell the others, I just want to be there for you." Harry reassured.

Al sighed, "I'm not ready to talk about it dad. Please stop pressurising me. I promise you I will talk to you as soon as I am ready." He answered.

Harry didn't need to wait for Al to talk to him, unfortunately Rose decided to have a screaming match with Al one Sunday, when everyone was at the Burrow – they couldn't help but overhear.

"...Rose I'm not going to listen to you when you are acting like this. Calm down and then come talk to me." Al reasoned.

They were stood in the hallway, just outside the kitchen, with most the adults in the kitchen. Harry was proud at how grown up and sensible Al was being in the face of Rose's obvious tantrum.

"Calm down! Al this is all your fault." She screeched.

"Don't be ridiculous. I thought you were smart, you should know I cannot help what happened." He sounded exhausted.

"Well maybe when we get back to school I'll tell Scorpius everything!" She threatened.

"Rose!" Al sounded outraged.

"You can't. I don't know why I even bothered telling you. I thought I could depend on you, have your support...I was obviously wrong. Some best friend you are." He spat.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"Please just don't say anything. I'm not going to act on anything, or change my behaviour." He reasoned.

Rose laughed, "Since when have you backed down. Suddenly afraid of a little competition?" She mocked.

"No. I've told you, you're delusional and you don't stand a chance. But this isn't a game, and Scorpius isn't the prize to be won." Al coldly informed her.

"You're forgetting one fact dear cousin..." Rose said nastily, "Scorpius has no idea what is happening between us. No way am I standing by and watching you go after him. I like him too and just because you have suddenly decided you're gay and fancy him, doesn't mean I will back off."

Al made a frustrated noise, "Scorpius doesn't even know I am gay, or the fact that I fancy him. So I'd say go for it. Like I said it's not a game. But I will say for the hundredth time...You. Are. Delusional. Scorpius does not like you in that way and never will. Even if I won't make a move, you won't have him either."

"We'll see." She sounded determined.

All the adults were stunned into silence. Having just discovered that Al was apparently gay was a shock, but the fact that this epic fight between the two cousins is because they both have fallen for the same guy. The same guy who had no idea that his two best friends were fighting over him.

"Fuck I never saw that one coming." Ron blurted, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Hermione groaned, "A boy. They are arguing over a boy. Malfoy's boy no less."

Harry laughed, but it sounded fake – an uncomfortable nervous laugh. He knew that Al fancying a Malfoy should be bothering him, but in actuality it wasn't. He was more upset by the fact that Al hadn't confided in him regarding his sexuality. It wasn't like Harry, or any of the others were homophobic. They would accept it and even offer support.

Moments later the poor boy who was stuck in the middle of all this, who was completely unaware turned up.

"Hey, um Rose invited me over I thought she would have told you. Shall I go?" He politely asked, as it seemed all the adults were in a daze.

Just then Al and Rose walked in. Rose beamed at Scorpius and went over to hug him in greeting. Al remained in the doorway. He waved at Scorpius and mumbled about forgotten homework, making a hasty exit.

Scorpius frowned, "Is he okay? He seems off." Scorpius asked Rose concerned.

"What. No he's fine, just being over-sensitive as usual." She complained.

Scorpius looked worried, "Maybe I should go speak with him."

Rose looped her arm through Scorpius', "No leave him to his brooding. Come I want to show you this really cool book mum found for me when we were getting our school supplies." She steered Scorpius in the direction of the living room.

Al came down and quietly asked if he could go home, he wasn't feeling very well. Ginny and Harry knew it was most likely due to his continued arguing with Rose and the sudden appearance of his crush. But they both felt a little sorry for Al and agreed to let him floo home. Harry told Ginny he would give Al half an hour or so at home alone, and then he would go talk with him about everything.

Rose and Scorpius came back into the kitchen to fetch some drinks, and Scorpius enquired about Al's whereabouts.

"He isn't feeling too well and went home." Ginny kindly answered. She wasn't stupid, she knew Al had a point, Rose was delusional if she thought Scorpius would ever return her feelings. It was clear that Scorpius was more concerned about Al.

"Oh. I hope he feels better soon. I was starting to think it was something I did, but if you say he's ill then that explains it." He sounded relieved.

When Harry returned home he had a heart to heart with Al, and Al apologised for not confining in his dad about his sexuality. Admitting he'd only just come to terms with it himself and Rose was the first person he told. As that backfired spectacularly he was reluctant to confess to anyone else.

Harry learned that Al really liked Scorpius, and when he told Rose she lost it. Everyone knew Rose had a crush on Scorpius, that was obvious from the moment she started noticing boys. Harry guessed she felt threatened by Al and was worried that the person she believed herself to be in love with would be stolen from her.

Harry suspected she wasn't in love with Scorpius, just infatuated and had built it up in her head imagining what their relationship would be like, without an actual clue how good they would be together.

Al explained that he wasn't planning on telling anyone else he was gay, especially Scorpius. He was going to concentrate on his studies and final year of school. Not make a move on Scorpius and let Rose try, although he was sure she would fail. Scorpius saw Rose as a sister and nothing would change that.

Harry asked why Al wasn't going to tell Scorpius, "He might surprise you. He could return your feelings? You will never know unless you put your own feelings out there." He reasoned.

Al shook his head, "Maybe. Even though Rose thinks I am out to steal Scorpius from her, I'm not. I don't want to rip our friendship group apart, or create anymore trouble or tension among the family. Blood is thicker than water and all that. Hopefully Rose will get over herself when she realises I'm not going to be a threat. I hate to cause conflict and I'd rather Rose be happy."

Harry smiled sadly at him and left him to his packing, they were getting ready to return to Hogwarts. Al had always been self sacrificing, putting everyone else's needs before his own. As young children if Lily dropped her ice cream, Al would let her have his and he would go without. He just wanted everyone to be happy. It upset Harry, as he knew Al deserved his own happiness.

Scorpius joined them on the platform the next day and asked Al if he had done something to upset him. Al reassured him that he hadn't, "No I am just worrying about our final year. I really want to do well on my NEWTs and I need to start taking my studying seriously. I'm not as smart as you or Rose, I need to put my schooling first."

Scorpius could accept that, but his gut was telling him it was more than that. He put a comforting hand on Al's arm, "I can help you with the subjects you are most concerned with and we can even do a few practice exams. My father said he knows someone who can get us copies of past NEWT papers and we can treat them like the real thing. If we can achieve good grades on the practice test papers then we are sure to do well on the real thing." He kindly said.

Al smiled at the offer, trying to ignore the comforting hand still on his arm. Rose came rushing over, grabbing Scorpius' hand, "Come on guys we need to get on the train."

Scorpius rolled his eyes behind her back and sent Al an apologetic smile.

"Rose we have plenty of time. You worry too much." He chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged towards the train by his hand.

Al used the excuse of the NEWTs for distancing himself from Scorpius, and even organised extra quidditch practice sessions to take up some of his spare time. He wasn't rude to Scorpius, he still hung out with him, talked to him and was still a friend. Just not as close as they were for the previous six years. If Scorpius noticed he never raised it with Al, just silently helped him with his studies and gave him the space that he seemed to think Al needed.

However Scorpius couldn't help but feel hurt by Al's actions, he was clearly trying to distance himself from Scorpius. He was also acting strange around Rose, but when Scorpius asked Rose she said she had no idea why Al was acting the way he was.

Scorpius had been friends with Rose and Al since the very first day of Hogwarts. Rose was like a sister to him, and it would make sense if he felt Al was like a brother. But he didn't, he just liked Al – a lot. Not just as an overprotective friend either. They were young adults now and he couldn't help but notice how Al had transformed from a skinny shy boy to a handsome confident man.

Scorpius didn't want to push Al away by pestering him about his behaviour. Scorpius was worried that he was losing his best friend, and that very thought scared him more than anything.

He had also noticed that Rose had started getting more touchy feely and would alter her behaviour around him. Once he mentioned that she looked nice with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and for a week solid she wore her hair that way. This could be a coincidence but she in the seven years they'd be friends mainly – almost always wore her hair down.

When he let slip that he thought that some of the girls in their year had ridiculously over the top long nails – talons he called them, painted with hideous colours. The next day Rose was sporting sensible length nails, with no nail varnish.

He would have to try and let her down gently, or hint that not only was he not interested in her that way, but he wasn't interested in girls at all. He would wait for that conversation though, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. If she did have a crush on him as he suspected it would be hard to hear that he didn't fancy her, saw her as a sister and in fact didn't like women in that way.

Besides if he upset Rose and she wrote home, he would get a lecture from her dad. The man was very protective of his little girl. Maybe if he just ignored her obvious flirting and just managed to get through the school year, he could come out and maybe tell Al about his feelings. However it would have to wait until after their exams. No way was he getting the blame from Mrs Granger Weasley if Rose's results were poor and she claimed it was due to his rejection.

Scorpius and Al were studying in the library. They still spent a lot of time together, but most of it involved studying or at meals. So Al always had books or food as an excuse not to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius wondered if he was just being paranoid – but things were definitely awkward between them.

Al looked up and saw Scorpius was frowning at his blank parchment.

"You okay?" He asked after a long time in silence.

Scorpius started at his words, not expecting to be spoken to, "Hmm yes."

He wasn't okay, he just had an unpleasant thought. Maybe Al had started to notice his feelings and that was why he was distancing himself from him, as he didn't like the idea of Scorpius fancying him. Maybe how he feels about Rose, Al feels about him. _What if he sees me as a brother?_

"Have you noticed that Rose is acting weird?" He asked instead, so Al wouldn't question him on his behaviour.

Al looked away, "Weird. How so?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just extra clingy, it's almost suffocating. I'm surprised she hasn't invited herself to our study session." He didn't mean to sound so bitter, but Rose wasn't giving him any breathing space.

"That's just Rose. She's always been clingy. Anyway she is with Lily, some girly emergency." Al answered.

Scorpius thought Al knew more then he was letting on.

"What do you know? Come on Al tell me." He pleaded.

"I know nothing. Just maybe she is starting to like you as more than a friend." He reluctantly told his best friend. Maybe Scorpius would start dating Rose and Al could get over his obsession.

Scorpius grimaced, "Oh. I...but...shit. What do I do?" He asked, he had his suspicions but for Al to confirm that they were true. That Rose had a crush on him was just awkward. Talk about a tangled mess of emotions, all fancying the wrong friend. He wondered who Al fancied.

Al shrugged, "Do whatever you want to do. You know you would make a nice couple." He ventured.

Scorpius gawked at him, "Stop trying to set me up with your cousin. She's...she's...like my sister that's just weird. Besides she's not my type. I should maybe talk with her before she does something stupid like ask me out."

Al's stomach flipped, Scorpius had said he saw Rose as a sister and he didn't fancy her. That was music to his ears. He put out the spark of hope that had flared to life at Scorpius' words – it doesn't mean Scorpius likes him, or men even. _Bet he sees me as a brother type – brilliant!_ Al thought.

"What are your plans after school?" Scorpius asked Al, hoping to veer off the topic of Rose's feelings for him.

Al looked at the desk, "I've written to my uncle Charlie and he said I can go stay with him for some time. He will find me a job where he works."

Scorpius stared at the top of Al's head, willing him to look up. He didn't.

"But your uncle Charlie lives and works in Romania." He blurted.

Al looked up and met Scorpius' gaze, "I know. That's the whole point. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Everyone here expects so much from me as I am Harry Potter's son and I just need time away from everyone to think."

Scorpius was crushed, Al was distancing himself in every sense of the word. ROMANIA – he was running away.

"But what about your family?" He asked. He wanted to say, 'What about us?' but there wasn't an 'us' and Al had no idea that Scorpius was in love with him.

"They know. They understand. Besides it won't be forever. Who knows I might find my calling working with dragons and it would be the best decision I ever made." He joked, but his eyes looked haunted and his smile was fake.

Scorpius packed up his books, stood and looked down at a surprised Al, "I guess you have nothing to stay for if your family are okay with it." He left before Al could question why he was so upset.

Al sat frozen, he knew the news of him moving away would upset Scorpius. They were best friends after all. But Al couldn't bare being around Scorpius and not be with him. He needed to get away, clear his head and move on. A small part of him wanted Scorpius to ask him to stay for him, but Al knew that was just a silly fantasy.

He had a long talk with his mum and dad during Christmas break. His dad wisely said, 'The more you try to ignore your feelings for a person, the worse off you will be', but Al wasn't ready to tell anyone he was gay – especially Scorpius.

So his parents suggested he go stay with his uncle Charlie for a bit. He knew he was running away, but he was out of his depth and just needed some time away.

Scorpius couldn't believe Al was moving away for Merlin knows how long. No wonder he was acting strange – he was feeling guilty about leaving.

He wondered if he should tell Al how he felt before he left, but then that wouldn't change anything. Al was still leaving, it wasn't some cheesy soap that Rose made him watch. When a foolish lovesick person runs to the airport and declares their love and they stay and live happily ever after together.

OoOoOoOoO

Al and Rose were talking again, she was family after all. However Al would never forget how she reacted to his coming out and her behaviour since. They were never going to be as close as they were before seventh year. Seventh year was turning out to be the end of their trio of friendship and Al hated that it was all his fault for falling in love with Scorpius.

He felt sick every time he saw Rose touch and flirt with Scorpius, he wanted Scorpius to just put Rose out of her misery, but that wouldn't stop his own misery. Scorpius would always have girls flirting with him.

Al did his best to ignore the hurt he saw in Scorpius' eyes, telling himself that he would rather distance himself from Scorpius and see him hurt, then see disgust in the same eyes if he told him that he loved him and was gay.

The NEWTs were taken, and a party was had to celebrate them graduating. It was a combined graduation and leaving party, as Al was leaving for Romania the very next day. He no longer had 'studying for NEWTs' as his excuse for his behaviour, so he couldn't afford to hang around. The longer he waited the more time he gave Scorpius to question him on his behaviour.

The party was fun, yet sad at the same time. He was saying goodbye to all his friends and family, but it wasn't for forever. His parents even let him have some alcohol to celebrate the end of school, feeling slightly intoxicated Al decided he would tell Scorpius how he felt, and then run away.

He found Scorpius under a tree kissing Rose. Well being kissed by Rose – but still it was a reminder as to why he hadn't said anything before. Al returned to the party and soon fell asleep.

He never said a proper goodbye to Scorpius. When he woke it was the next day and all the party guests had left. His mum was making him a cooked breakfast, so he had a fall stomach for his portkey leaving for Romania. Most of the family were still there, waiting to say goodbye and watch Al leave.

James stole his bacon and told him, "Try not to get eaten by a dragon. Think mum might at least miss you."

"Get lost James." Al grumbled, although he would miss his brother greatly.

Rose was quiet at the breakfast table, Al pulled her aside and told her that he hoped that she would be happy and to make sure she wrote to him. He hated leaving when he was still on rough ground with her, he really did miss the good old days.

Rose didn't mention Scorpius and so Al chose not to either. He hugged all his family, giving his gran an extra hug. She was crying and claiming that he better not stay in Romania like her Charlie.

When he arrived in Romania his uncle Charlie grinned in welcome, "Did mum send you with any food goodies?" Was the first thing he said.

Al rolled his eyes, "Of course gran did. I had to shrink lots of tubaware full of food, otherwise I would have no room for essentials like clothes."

Charlie beamed, "Great. I hope she's sent her rocky road brownies."

Al dug around in his bag and started pulling out countless tubaware boxes and re-sizing them. Charlie was looking in each one, before sending it in the direction of his kitchen.

"Yes!" He cried when he looked in the sixth tub.

Al looked up and saw he had a mouth full of chocolate.

"Pig. So do I get a days grace or do I start work immediately?" He asked.

Charlie licked his fingers, "Mmmmmm delicious. Technically it is only a few hours time difference so it near lunch time. I'll let you have this afternoon to settle in, but straight to it tomorrow morning. Early start, 6 o'clock." He warned.

Al nodded, "Right. I'm sure mum has told you to give me a hard time so I go home. Early starts are fine with me. Where's my room."

Charlie patted his back, "That's my boy." He gave Al a quick tour and left him to unpack in his room.

**Two years later**

After school and the realisation that Scorpius Malfoy not returning her feelings was not the end of the world Rose had started to regret losing Al over it. She knew she had acted spoilt, selfish and frankly a bitch. Al had confided in her regarding his sexuality and she made him feel awful for it.

She never regretted anything more than her reaction to his confession. She missed Al and his friendship greatly. Even her and Scorpius was never the same. Of course it was awkward after he rejected her advances, but she soon got over it. She always cringed when she thought back to the night of Al's party and jumping on Scorpius, kissing him senseless. He of course confessed and it broke her heart at the time, but after a while she realised she didn't actually love him. They reconnected and were great friends. Both still felt the loss of the third person in their group greatly.

Al had remained in Romania since graduation, and that was two years ago now. Rose would see him on family occasions, but not often. Scorpius hadn't seen him since he left. Rose could tell the lack of contact – even just a letter from Al had hurt Scorpius deeply.

Scorpius had since come out and Rose had seen him date a few people, but none never lasting long and Scorpius seemed to be holding back.

Rose knew she had to fix the huge mistake she let happen. If she just acted like a grown up, and faced up to reality when she was seventeen she would have seen that Scorpius didn't fancy her. That he was interested in men, and she would have encouraged Al to tell him how he felt. If she never stood in the way, Scorpius and Al could have been together.

This was why she had to start trying to make it better. Al was coming home at last, having come to terms with his sexuality and his need to hide. She hadn't told Scorpius he was coming back yet, but she was determined to help Al and Scorpius admit their previous feelings and see if they could rekindle them once reunited. She owed it to them, they deserved to be happy.

Now she was a little older and more mature she realised that falling in love is one of the beautiful and ultimately frustrating features of life, as well as something you have absolutely no control over. She had turned against Al for something he couldn't help – his sexuality and who he had fallen for. She hated herself for that and hoped she could make amened.

She was at Scorpius' swanky apartment trying to convince him to go out, "Come on you know you want to." She pleaded.

"No. No I don't." He replied coolly.

"Why not?" She demanded plonking down on the sofa next to him.

"Because... Because I said so." He answered.

"Not a valid reason. Are you worried about bumping into the dreaded ex?" She hoped that would work, Scorpius hated being thought of as a coward.

"I most certainly am not. If I bump into him I will hold my head up high. Besides I am the one who broke things off, I therefore have the upper hand." He arrogantly replied.

She screwed her nose up, "Pompous git. Then if you're not being a chicken prove it. Come out with me to the bar." She challenged.

He sent Rose a 'I know what you are up to' look but relented, "Fine but I need to get ready and no rushing me." He complained.

Secretly Scorpius was happy that Rose was dragging him out. He was feeling sorry for himself, he had stumbled across some old school photos when he was clearing out his spare room and found some of him and Al in their happier days.

In the two years since Al ran away, he had tried dating other people in an attempt to forget his feelings. This turned out to be an awful idea, his emotions returned with a vengeance upon looking at the photos of Al. All because he had tried to move on without being ready.

Scorpius was angry at Al for running away and not giving him a chance to confess his feelings. Yes Scorpius could have visited Al, or even wrote to him – but damn it Al hadn't bothered to write to him and so Scorpius didn't. He was hurt and upset- so fuck Al. Two years of nothing – no contact. Selfish bastard hadn't even bothered sending Scorpius a birthday card – fuck him and his selfish ass.

Having talked himself into having a hell of a night Scorpius got ready quickly, determined that he and Rose were going to get wasted.

Stepping out into his living room, "Let's go." He told Rose.

She grinned, "You look hot. Out to impress?"

"No. I always look this good." He offhandedly remarked, although she could tell he was joking.

"I beg to differ. I've seen you asleep on the bathroom floor, with vomit in your lovely blond locks, and takeaway down your top. Oh and that time when..."

"Rose!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. He'd rather not be reminded of those times.

"You've seen me in far worse states. That's what happens when you have been friends as long as we have. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She proudly told him stepping out of the apartment so Scorpius could lock up.

He smirked, "Yes I have definitely seen you in far worse states. In fact I have some lovely photos that I plan to hand around on the day you finally get married and I am best man."

She gaped at him, "Photos?"

"Yep. They are atrocious. Bound to make your father's hair turn grey." He remarked, cockily strolling past her to the lift.

She jogged in her stilettos to catch up, "Fuck. Burn them please. I'll do anything."

He laughed but didn't answer.

"What makes you think you'll be best man anyway?" She grumbled.

It was his turn to look stunned, "I just assumed."

"Don't look so gutted of course you will be, I just hate that you're always right." She whined.

His forlorn expression turning smug, "Knew it – best man material me." He boasted.

Laughing as they walked to the bar a few buildings away, "Well we are getting carried away. I'm not even engaged yet."

He rolled his eyes, "You and Scott will be engaged by next year mark my words."

"No. I don't want to marry young and I don't want to be engaged forever – so he has been told that he cannot purpose until I am at least early twenties. Then once engaged we can marry within a year." She said in her bossy voice.

"I have no idea what he sees in you – telling him when he can and cannot purpose." He cried in mock outrage. He was accustomed to Rose, she had to plan everything and no doubt being married was in her five year plan, but not until she was ready.

Scorpius got on really well with Scott and was glad that Rose had gotten over her delusional crush on him and started seeing Scott. She had met him during her extra job at a book store, she was also studying to be some high end magical solicitor or something. Scorpius found it rather boring and tended to zone out.

"He's with me for my body." She deadpanned.

"Freckles really do it for him huh?" He joked as he sidestepped the inevitable punch.

Grinning he danced out of her way walking backwards so he could mock her with his smirk. He walked into someone, his back hitting them. The person had flung out their hands and stopped him from falling.

When he heard, "Blimey Scor watch where you are walking." He froze. He knew that voice anywhere, it haunted his dreams. That voiced belonged to...he turned and looked into his face.

"Al." He breathed out in shock.

"The one and only." He said cheekily, smiling at him as if he hadn't left at all.

Scorpius stepped back and away from him, "My name isn't Scor." He turned to Rose, "I'm going in to get a drink see _you_ inside." He then walked away without another look in Al's direction no matter how tempting it was.

Rose waited until Scorpius was inside, then she hugged Al.

"I am so happy you are home and for good this time." She had missed him terribly.

"So he's pissed with me huh?" Al asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do you expect Al. You distance yourself away from him, you leave the country for two years and in those two years you didn't write, visit or even send him a birthday card. You hurt him, even though he won't admit that to you. Just give it time yeah. Just come in and sit with us, and try not to upset him further." She warned.

Al groaned, "I screwed up didn't I." It wasn't put as a question, but Rose answered anyway.

"Yep with a lot of help from me. We need to show him that you can be trusted again, just start by building up your friendship again. It may take a while but he's worth it." She reassured.

"I know. He's why I came back. I'm done hiding Rosie. I need to sort my life out and I plan on at least being friends with him again – I know I don't deserve it but I won't settle for any less then friendship." Al announced with determination and held the door open for Rose.

Scorpius was furious, the nerve of Al. To invite himself and join him and Rose at their table. He ignored him as best he could. However he didn't hate Al, was just angry and confused, most of all hurt. He knew he still loved Al, because he couldn't hate Al for breaking his heart and that annoyed him no end.

Two years he hadn't seen Al and the git goes and gets even hotter – it was unfair. The work with Dragons obviously helping him build muscles and just giving him a rugged quality about him.

"Charlie is a slave driver. I finally decided to return, he would have worked me to an early grave otherwise. He made us do manual labour without magic – although I didn't mind, it's quite satisfying knowing you achieved something all by yourself." Al was saying as Rose and he were talking.

"Uncle Charlie was probably in cahoots with Aunt Ginny. Give you the worst time ever in the hope it would drive you home eventually." Rose reasoned.

Al laughed and Scorpius couldn't help but look at Al, his laugh was like a lovers kiss against his skin. It washed over him and warmed him to the core.

"You know I wouldn't put it past mum to do something like that. She didn't bank on me liking it so much. She probably assumed I would get sick of Charlie's cooking and be home within the month." Al teased.

"Although Charlie's boyfriend is a brilliant cook and kept me and Charlie well fed. Not to mention the dozens of other workers on the ranch."

The fact that his Uncle Charlie was gay and living with his long term boyfriend had helped Al realise he deserved to be happy. And how was he supposed to be happy if he was running away from who he was and what his sexuality was. He was ready to face up to reality and make amends for his epic screw up.

Rose sighed, "Mmmmmmm Alexandru." She gushed.

Al snorted, "If you say so. Not my type – too bulky and manly."

Rose sniggered, "Al you're gay you only like men remember." She teased, too manly when he fancied men – sounds silly.

"I know. But he's too butch. He barely talks, and sort of grunts a lot." He explained.

Neither noticed that Scorpius appeared to be stunned by their talk. Rose had forgotten that Scorpius didn't know Al was gay, and Al seemed to have forgotten Scorpius was there too.

"Maybe he grunts because he is Romanian and doesn't understand a lot of English. Beside I bet Charlie loves the grunting." She laughed.

"Ew Rose uncalled for." He grimaced.

"I know I went too far didn't I." She hung her head.

"Indeed. More alcohol I think." Al stood and went to the bar.

Scorpius rounded on Rose, "Al's gay! He's gay and you didn't think to tell me."

Rose paled, "Oh shit I forgot you didn't know. Everyone knows, well almost everyone. Um yes he came out to the family some time ago."

"All these years and you didn't say anything." He seethed.

"Not my place. Al wasn't ready to come out, he only told family. I take it for granted that you know everything I forgot when it comes to Al you've been kept in the dark." She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry. Would it have made a difference if you knew. You would have tortured yourself, imagining him shacked up with a man in Romania." She reasoned.

Scorpius took a calming breath, "I'm done. I'm going home."

He stood just as Al returned, "Oh going so soon." He looked and sounded disappointed.

Scorpius turned to Al and his face was murderous, "Fuck you Al Potter. I thought we were friends – the best of friends. You are a jerk. You were my first proper friend, you throw that in my face. Turn your back on six years of friendship, distance yourself and fucking up and leave. Move away for two years, not bothering to stay in contact. Then you act like you haven't left at all. Keeping huge secrets from your so called friend. A true friend wouldn't have behaved like you did. Go to fucking hell." He picked up his drink and poured it over Al's head, storming out after.

Rose hid her laughter, "He um hasn't changed. He's still a melodramatic tantrum throwing king." She said to a gormless Al.

Al sat down, and Rose took out her wand and cleaned Al up.

"We just casually spoke about your sexuality, forgetting that Scorpius wasn't aware you were gay." She explained.

Al put his head in his hands, "Fuck I take it for granted. Two years everyone around me knew – I just didn't think."

"No you tend to misplace your braincells when Scorpius is around." She playfully said.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to NYSnowflake. I had started writing a story for her back in January for her birthday and I never finished it. To make it up to them I am dedicating this story to NYSnowflake.

It is a Scorpius/Albus quick two part story.

**Blood is thicker than water – Part Two**

Scorpius was furious, outraged, fuming – however you wanted to word it, he was down right pissed off. The nerve of Al, not to mention the secret keeping so called friend of his Rose 'back stabber' Weasley. Okay so he may be a tad mad and over-reacting but she knew all along that Al was gay and didn't think to share such epic news with him.

'If she thinks I'll be her best man now, she can think again' Scorpius thought to himself as he dramatically strutted out of the bar. A small part of him had hoped that Al would come after him and try and explain. Once again he was disappointed and wished that the part of him that always hoped for these things would just shrivel up and fuck off to Romania like Al did.

He pulled his jacket off and threw it on his sofa. It was a good thing he couldn't see himself otherwise he would have laughed at how ridiculous and childish he was being.

His house phone rang and he picked it up, "I don't even want to hear one poorly pronounced word from your overly large mouth Rose Weasley." He snapped.

"Good to know son, however I am not Rose and neither do I have a problem with diction or have an overly large mouth for that matter." His father coolly answered.

Scorpius winced, although he could hear a hint of amusement in his father's tone, "Sorry father. How may I help you?" He politely enquired.

"I was just calling to remind you that it is your mother's birthday next week." He replied casually.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I know. In fact I have her present already and I think she will really like it. I'm going to sound rude, but I'm in no mood to do anything about it. I really cannot deal with talking with anyone right now. Can you call back tomorrow or something. Thanks bye." Scorpius ended the call before his father lectured him on manners.

Scorpius decided he didn't want to spend the remainder of his night in a bad mood and dwelling on his negative feelings. He knew the root of his anger and getting stressed about it wouldn't fix anything.

Before Al had returned he was afraid of acknowledging that Al had hurt him because he prefers to avoid confrontation. He was also disappointed in himself but admitting it was too painful. But now Al had returned and he had his little tantrum it meant it was time to get honest. Lashing out won't address the problems that are creating his unwanted feelings

During his internal reflection, he had changed into comfortable clothes, clothes he wouldn't dare wear outside the house – they were his 'mooching around the house' clothes. He switched on his TV and turned to a channel playing cartoons – he was a big kid at heart and then proceeded to go to the kitchen in search of the most fattening ice cream he had in.

After half an hour of sitting around sulking he got a fire-call from Rose. She was meant to be apologising and making him feel better, but in usual Rose style she had to lecture him too.

"Sometimes when you're down, it might feel like you have to stay there. But the truth is we _can _influence how we feel by choosing what we do. Sitting around sulking causes prolonged sadness. Doing something proactive will help you start to feel better." She pretentiously informed him.

"Sure Rose." He knew his lacklustre response would annoy her.

She huffed, "You need to take action. That's the thing about feelings: you can't sit around waiting for them to change. You have to do something to change them." She continued her tone a little more irritated.

"You're right I need to take action. Starting with ending this call. Bye Rose. Oh and next time try apologising first – you are officially demoted to friend status and no longer have the title of best friend. You will need to get back into my good graces Rosie." He dramatically said – both he and Rose were used to his behaviour by now.

She laughed and promised to start her, 'Get Scorpius to like me again' campaign tomorrow and wished him good night.

Looking down he realised he had eaten all the ice cream, yet he was still craving more. Knowing he would just sit around moodily wishing for more ice cream to appear, he decided to take Rose's advice and take action. By going to the shop on the corner and purchasing more ice cream he would be taking a positive step to improve his mood. He was sure that wasn't what Rose had in mind – but screw Rose.

He debated going to the shop in his sweatpants but decided against it. After all he could meet 'Mr Perfect/ Mr Right' in the shop and he really didn't want to meet him in his slumming it clothes. He changed into simple jeans and a white t-shirt. He knew he had calmed down somewhat, he was still pissed off but he could probably control himself better if he were to see Rose again.

It didn't take long to walk to the shop, and he was browsing the selection of ice cream when he heard, "Why are you bothering to look. We both know you will pick mint choc chip – you always do – or should I say always did."

Scorpius raised one eyebrow at Al, "Well maybe I have changed since you last knew me. Maybe I will get raspberry ripple." He icily replied.

Al raised both his eyebrows challenging him, "Maybe you have changed -but I thought you hated raspberries."

Scorpius set his face in determination, opened the door and grabbed a massive tub of the raspberry flavoured ice cream and marched to the counter to pay. Al followed smiling at Scorpius' antics.

Scorpius paid and then walked out the shop, trying his level best to ignore the infuriating and smiling Al next to him.

"Pray tell what is so amusing?" He snapped.

Al chuckled, "You. I missed this – you're so entertaining."

"Piss off Potter." He retorted lamely.

Al knew not to push his luck, when Scorpius really flipped he went all out and he wasn't in the mood for a slanging match in the middle of the street.

After walking a bit further in silence Scorpius asked, "What are you doing? I could report you for stalking you know."

Al shrugged, "Just making sure you eat that ice cream is all – after all you made such a point of letting me know you've changed."

Scorpius glared at Al, "You're still as annoying as ever I see."

"Yes, and you're still as dramatic as ever." He said with amusement.

"Fine come to mine watch me eat a bucket sized tub of my new favourite ice cream. Suit yourself." He snapped and continued walking.

He showed Al into his apartment and went in search of an alcoholic drink. He poured himself a large glass of strong wine.

"Um where's mine?" Al asked upon seeing Scorpius' drink.

"You want wine, you go get it. I'm not waiting on you." He was secretly pleased that Al was in his home.

Al could deal with a stroppy Scorpius he had years of prior experience with him, plus he had many female relatives that could out sulk Scorpius. He believed he was adequately qualified to deal with his extremely attractive yet high maintenance friend.

Al helped himself to an equally large glass of wine and joined Scorpius on the sofa. Taking the liberty of putting his feet up onto Scorpius' coffee table.

"I will count to five Potter, if your large and smelly feet are still on my table I will not be responsible for my actions. One – Two -Three – Four – POTTER!"

"What?" Al said as he removed his feet, "You didn't get to five."

"Insufferable cocky..." Scorpius mumbled and Al couldn't hear all the colourful words Scorpius used to describe him. However Al was actually enjoying himself. He missed the banter and unique personality of Scorpius.

"I didn't have you pegged as a cartoon watching kind of person." Al remarked, after observing what channel the TV was on.

"Like I said you don't know me anymore. A lot has changed and you would have known if you bothered to stick around or at least stay in contact." He argued harshly.

"Fair point Malfoy – fair point. So are we going to talk about that or just you know eat ice cream, watch cartoons and tiptoe around the huge elephant in the room." Al replied gravely.

Scorpius frowned, "I see no elephant and I have nothing to say to you." He grabbed his ice cream and started to eat.

Al had to stop himself from laughing, Scorpius clearly wasn't enjoying the ice cream. It was obvious he still didn't like raspberries, but was eating the ice cream to make a point. Stubborn git!

After a few more mouthfuls Scorpius gave in and pushed the ice cream to one side. He turned to look at Al, he had a knowing smug look on his face, "Not a word! I am merely full, it has nothing to do with the flavour."

Al continued to look smug, "Is that right? So if I happened to have a lovely mint double choc chip tub of ice cream on my person, and I happened to start eating it..." Al pulled out a tub of ice cream and took a big mouthful, continuing, "You wouldn't want any as you are full." He finished.

Scorpius hated Al Fucking Potter. The wanker had him there – Mint choc chip was his favourite, he wasn't full and watching Al eating the very thing he wanted was difficult.

"Correct. I am full, you are welcome to eat the whole tub. I hope you make yourself sick." He didn't sound very convincing and he was still eyeing the tub of ice cream.

"Okay, if you insist." Al continued to eat the ice cream in front of Scorpius – slowly.

"About this elephant..." Scorpius said after watching Al eat for a long time.

Al handed Scorpius the ice cream, only allowing a small smile to show on his face, "Ah yes the rather large elephant in the room."

Scorpius took the ice cream and was pleased that Al had decided to let the moment pass without comment – he didn't feel like a 'told you so' right now. He began eating the delicious ice cream as he listened to Al.

"Do you think we should maybe stop ignoring the fact that we have this huge unaddressed issue between us and just clear the air?" Al ventured. He wasn't looking forward to hearing how he had upset Scorpius, how selfish he was and just how stupid he was. He could have stayed and just been honest and who knows he could have been happily in a relationship with Scorpius.

"We can try." Scorpius conceded.

"Right. I know I am to blame for this whole mess. I ignored my problems and ran away from them, in the silent hope that they would disappear by themselves. On the contrary, because I was ignoring the problems, they snowballed into a major crisis." He admitted – tonight was about being open and honest. If Scorpius chose to never speak to him again so be it, he just needed to lay it all out in the open.

Scorpius was feeling a bit more charitable towards Al since he gave him the ice cream, "You're not entirely to blame. Your cousin had a very man sized hand to play in it all."

Al sniggered, "She hates it when you take the piss out of her hands and mouth. Both you claim are large."

"They are. Although I am sure Scott isn't complaining – her mouth must be useful for some things." He teased.

"Ew that's my cousin you are talking about."

"Anyway we digress. I will hear big mouths version of events another time, I want to hear yours." He encouraged, happy that they were at least trying to sort things out between them.

Al shifted so his body was facing Scorpius on the sofa, one arm stretched across the back of the sofa, casually sat watching Scorpius.

"I'm not making excuses. How I behaved, what I did was...shitty. But it cannot be undone and I can only explain what was going on in my head at the time and hope you can find it in your huge Malfoy sized heart to forgive a lowly Potter." He joked.

Scorpius grinned, "We Malfoys have huge hearts – some may say we have black hearts or something but I say nonsense." He mocked.

Al summoned another bottle of wine and topped up their glasses, "I'm just going to say it, no point avoiding it. I realised I was gay at school and even came to the realisation that I might have had a tiny crush on you."

Scorpius couldn't help smile at that confession, even though he knew it didn't end well at the time.

"Only a tiny crush?" He seriously asked.

Al saw the faint smile ghost Scorpius' lips when he mentioned the crush, "Maybe a medium sized crush..."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "I thought tonight was about being honest?"

"Fine you win. It was a full blown, massive – eat you up, heart clenching crush okay. Happy Malfoy! Fuck you'd do anything to boost your ego." He grumbled.

Scorpius did smile this time, "Just want to get the full picture is all. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Knickers? Prat I only wear knickers on special occasions." He deadpanned. "Tonight I am letting it all hang loose."

Scorpius gawked at him, blinked and said, "What?! Stop distracting me and get on with telling me how great you thought I was and how much of a twat you were."

Al nudged his knee against Scorpius' shaking his head he continued as requested.

"As I was saying I only just discovered I was gay and had this crush on my best friend – who by the way I thought was straight. I also knew Rose had a crush on you and I really didn't want to get tangled up in a love triangle." He rambled.

"Now I am older and hopefully wiser I see I was being a bit naïve and a dramatic teenager, but still it was a huge thing in my life. I couldn't deal with it. I told Rose that I was gay and that I fancied you, and she pushed me in the nose with her big hands and screamed at me with her big mouth and that was the start of the summer from hell." He ducked his head, remembering how horrid that summer was.

Scorpius could never deal with a sad faced Al, he much proffered the happy go lucky – smiley Al.

"I'm not going to lie to you, what happened back then. How you started distancing yourself from me...it fucking hurt. It still hurts to think about it, but I'm definitely older and wiser and I can look back over the past from your point of view and I can maybe understand why you acted the way you did." He kindly answered.

Al looked up with such hope in his eyes, "Really?"

"Sure. I mean you told one person you were gay and they punch you – that's got to suck big time. Why didn't you tell me?"

Al stared at him, "Because of the eat you up massive crush that's why! Blimey I had all these silly notions that if I told you I was gay you would be disgusted. I couldn't... I just really..."

"I get it. Sort of." Scorpius admitted, still unsure of how Al's confession was making him feel.

"I'm not trying to blame Rose, but her reaction really didn't help matters. I thought of all the people to have my back it would be her. When she punched me and started acting that way, I thought your reaction would be worse. I told Rose that she was welcome to try and be with you, but I also told her she was delusional and she didn't stand a chance." He was grinning at the end.

Scorpius nodded, "You were right of course. She was delusional and she had no chance. I like men and like I told you at the time, I see her as a sister."

Al could feel the wine starting to work, "I knew you didn't like her that way, but I didn't know you liked men or in fact even liked me in that way. You know 'I'm gay and I fancy you' could be a real friendship ruiner."

"Yes but so can, 'I need to concentrate on my exams and I am fucking off to Romania'." He quipped.

"Yeah, I know. I was being selfish and running away. Mum and dad suggested I went to visit Uncle Charlie, assuming I would be home within weeks because I would miss mums cooking etc. That backfired though. Charlie is great and I really did learn a lot about myself out there – I'm not saying it was the best decision I made, but I can't regret it. I really did need that time away. But I should have at least explained things to you, or at least kept in contact with you." He hoped that reminding Scorpius about the lack of contact wouldn't get him angry again.

Scorpius was frowning, "Yes you should have at least attempted to explain, or just keep in touch as friends. That really did..." He trailed off unfinished.

"You can admit it – a Malfoy can feel. I won't tell anyone." Al pushed his luck, putting on a cheeky smile.

"I don't want to get into how your actions made me feel too much, it will only bring the mood down. One day I will tell you, but for now lets just settle on the fact that what you did – it hurt. We were best friends and you just shut me out, left me and didn't offer any explanation." He wanted Al to know he had upset him, but he didn't want to upset Al too much. After all Al was back and trying, and it seemed he still very much had a crush on Al.

"I fucked up – royally. I will forever regret how I handled things. I don't regret going – but I regret how I left and everything else. You know at my goodbye party, I was a bit drunk and decided I was going to say something, but when I found you, you were kissing Rose." He admitted.

Scorpius screwed up his face, "I most certainly was not kissing Rose!" He sounded disgusted and outraged.

Al sat up straighter, "I may have been a bit drink but I wasn't completely out of it. I clearly saw you and Rose kissing."

"No. You. Did. Not. What you saw was your cousin sticking her large wet mouth over mine and attempting to kiss me. I did not kiss her back and if you stuck around you would have seen me push her away and pop her little 'I'm going to marry Scorpius and have babies' bubble." He sounded agitated.

Al frowned, "It doesn't matter now does it. At the time I mistook the situation and decided not to confess my feelings and the next day I left. I spent days thinking you and Rose were happily together. Until Rose wrote to tell me that she no longer had a crush on you and in fact she begged me to return. But by that point I was settled and was determined to try and make things work in Romania. I soon learnt that running away doesn't solve anything and I began to miss England, my family and you."

"No running away didn't help, in fact it probably made things worse." He agreed with Al.

"Yeah – definitely worse. At least before we were great friends, now we're just...dunno in limbo I suppose. But I can't forget our friendship that easily. I know it probably seems like I can, what with ignoring you and not staying in contact. But I thought about you always. Would you at least be willing to try and see if we can be friends again?" He looked into Scorpius' face, his eyes pleading.

Scorpius remained silent, thoughtful but silent.

"I'll get you a life time supply of mint choc chip ice cream." He added.

Silence.

"I'll do anything. Please Scorpius!" He begged.

After another long silence Scorpius spoke, "No."

Al was shocked, "No! I guess that's your right." Al was absolutely gutted.

Scorpius reached out and took hold of Al's hand, "No I don't want to try and be friends again. I want to try and be _boyfriends_. We both wasted so much time. I had a crush on you at school too and this all could have been avoided. I don't want to spend Merlin knows how long acting as if we only want to be friends, making it awkward for when we decide to stop pussyfooting around each other. Let's just skip all that and admit what we both want."

Scorpius moved forwards, angling his body closer to Al's, "I want you Al Potter and no matter how much of a twat you are I will always want you."

Al grinned, he really couldn't believe his luck. "I never stopped wanting you either. I just thought I had ruined every chance that I had."

"No, but you will do if you don't kiss me." Scorpius remarked.

Al wasted no time in finally kissing the man he had been dreaming about kissing since he was a young teenager. It was everything and more – better then he ever imagined. Pulling away Al knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but he really didn't care.

"We really should have done this sooner." He stated.

Scorpius shook his head and pulled Al down and on top of him on the sofa.

"You have some making up to do." He smirked, as he began to unbutton Al's shirt.

- The End -


End file.
